Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E./Transcript
episode opens at KND Artic Prison. A ship looms over the base and a mysterious character is laughing. Heinrich Von Marzipan wakes up from his nightmare. Heinrich Von Marzipan: What ein horrible nightmare. Black John Licorice: Was it the one where you forgot to study for a big test? Heinrich Von Marzipan: No, silly. It was much scarier than... as Black John Licorice and his skeletal pirates arrive KND theme song plays and the opening credits are typed on the screen. Then we see Stickybeard and his pirates celebrating at the tavern drinking pure sugar. Stickybeard's Pirate 1: A toast to the seven seas! Stickybeard's Pirate 2: More sugar for me, me mateys! Stickybeard's Pirate 3: Another here, man! is having a drinking contest with one of his pirates. His opponent shakes as he drank to much sugar and falls to the floor. Stickybeard: Who's next? Can no one eat sugar than old Stickybeard? Numbuh 5: I can! pirates point their candy swords at Numbuh 5 and growl. Stickybeard: Ya got a lot of nerve showing your face at the Candy Bar, lassie. Numbuh 5: I didn't come here for sweet talk, I came for information. the tip of one candy sword and swallows it It's Heinrich. He is missin'. Stickybeard: Blasted fool probably got himself in trouble with the Marshmallow Mayans again. Numbuh 5: Nope. It has something to do with licorice. out a piece of black licorice Black licorice! spits out his sugar And you're gonna tell me everything about it and you're gonna help me find Heinrich! That is unless you're sugar-free. Stickybeard's Pirates: Ooh! Stickybeard: You know a candy pirate can't say no to a sugary challenge. Numbuh 5: So, let's do it! Stickybeard: 'Tis your blood sugar levels, lassie. Set us up! bartender gives Numbuh 5 and Stickybeard two mugs full of sugar. Stickybeard: Now, ready...set... his sugar Ha! Huh? appears that Numbuh 5 drank hers before Stickybeard, which surprises them. Numbuh 5: Did you say something? Stickybeard: Uh, two out of three? Numbuh 5: No thanks. Now, spill it! Stickybeard: Argh, very well. snaps his fingers and Chewy plays the horn on the beginning. Stickybeard: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Once there was a pirate by the name of Black John, who'd do anything for candy, even steal it from his mom! When he sailed the suburbs through just to fill his candy coat until he stumbled off the island the coast of North Dakota! Stickybeard's Pirates: And there he found Licorice! Licorice! Sweet, juicy and red! It grew like bamboo to the heavens it spread! Licorice! Licorice! As red as my beard! There were acres for all takers or so it appeared! Stickybeard: But Ol' Black John wanted it all to himself. So he cut the stalks down and sailed off with his wealth! But his greed had a cost for him and all his crew. Some very bad things were to happen, who knew? Stickybeard's Pirates: And that's when the licorice, licorice turned rancid and black! Was dead, no, not red, and tasted like (coughing and gagging). Licorice! Licorice! There's more yet to tell! Their bones, how they grow, turned to licorice as well! Stickybeard: Cursed to be skeletons alive only at night! For by day, they collapse at the sun's early light. But at dusk, they arise, just barely alive, till one day they heard of a way to survive! Madame Zin: Go back the island and plant there the seed! Lit moonlight upon it with soda and then feed! Stickybeard's Pirates: And then we'll grow Licorice! Licorice! Sweet, juicy and red! The curse will reverse from your bones, it will shed. Licorice! Licorice! No longer so black! One seed's all you need to grow it all back! Stickybeard: Soooooo, they sailed for the island with the seed that night. But, alas, stopped short when came morning's first light. It was the very same day that we came along, just my cabin boy and me, where we didn't belong. We climbed all the steps and walked 'round all the stumps and found there Black John and his skeleton clumps. Then Heinrich did something that shattered the calm: he snatched 'way the seed from John's bony ol' palm. Now, the sun, it went down and John sprung back to life, and grabbed for the seed with great anger and strife! But somehow, we escaped and sailed off in the night, not knowing that John followed and yelled out in spite: Stickybeard's Pirates: Licorice! Licorice! I'll find you, my friend! My crew shall pursue on that, you can depend! and his pirates drink their sugar. Stickybeard: There ya have it, lassie. Now, beat it! Numbuh 5: There's just one thing. If Heinrich took the seed, what'd he do with it? scene changes to Heinrich Von Marzipan tied up by Black John and his skeletal pirates. Heinrich Von Marzipan: I ate it! Black John Licorice: What do ya mean ya ate it? Heinrich Von Marzipan: The food at the Kids Next Door prison was awful! So, yesterday, I took the seed out of mein pocket und I ate it! Black John Licorice's Pirate 1: Then I say we plunge his stomach to get the seed! Black John's Pirates: Yeah! Black John Licorice's Pirate 2: I say reach down his throat and grab it! Black John's Pirates: Yeah! Black John Licorice's Pirate 3: I say kick him in the stomach 'til he coughs up the seed! Black John's Pirates: Yeah! Black John Licorice's Pirate 4: I say we plunge him, reach down his throat, kick him in the stomach, and give him the worst wedgie of his life! Black John's Pirates: Yeah! Heinrich Von Marzipan: I say we send him home. Black John Licorice's Pirate 3: Well, that's thinking out of the box. Black John Licorice's Pirate 4: I never would've thought of that. Black John Licorice: Knock it off, ya saccharin seadogs! I know exactly what to do with this seed-stealin' mongrel. scene changes to the island. Heinrich Von Marzipan: NOOO!!!!!! Please don't dump the drenched with soda by the skeletal pirates Black John Licorice and his pirates: Go back the island and plant there the seed! Lit moonlight upon it with soda and then feed! Heinrich Von Marzipan: But if the seed grows in mein tummy, what will happen to me?! Black John Licorice: A very good question. My guess is if you'll go... his bubble gum and pops it But I guess we'll find out soon enough. Are ya ready to be human again, me mateys? Black John's Pirates: Aye, aye, captain! Black John Licorice: Are ya ready to see sunlight and eat candy without dictation like black licorice? Black John's Pirates: Aye, aye, captain! Black John Licorice: Are ya ready to... Stickybeard: Let the boy go! Black John Licorice's Pirate 5: That's not my particular choice. Black John Licorice: Well, if it isn't me old cabin boy, Stickyfuzz. Stickybeard: I'm not your cabin boy anymore, John! And the name's Stickybeard now! Black John Licorice: Aw, but you'll always be that cute, little, sweet-toothed kid with the peach fuzz on his lip to me. a lollipop in Stickybeard's mouth as his crew laughs Now, off with ye! I'm busy here. Stickybeard: I ain't leaving without the boy, John! He may be stupid, but I'm willin' to fight for him! Unless ya be sugar-free! Black John Licorice's Pirates: Ooh! Black John Licorice: What did ye say? Stickybeard: I said let's fight for him! And fight the only way candy pirates know how with sugar! Black John Licorice: Ya think you can beat me? No man has ever outsugared Black John Licorice! Stickybeard: Now, who said anything about a man? shows Numbuh 5. Black John Licorice and his crew laugh. Black John Licorice: laughs A girl? laughs Oh, Stickyfuzz, ya really... licorice rib gets pulled off by Numbuh 5 Ow! Numbuh 5: I don't know what all the fuss is about. Numbuh 5 kinda likes black licorice. Black John Licorice: Ya want a piece of me, girly-girl? his fingers and his pirates set up a table Let's see what ya got. Numbuh 5: Bring it on! of his pirates gives Numbuh 5 and Black John Licorice two mugs full of sugar. Black John Licorice: Now, ready...set... his sugar Ha! appears that Numbuh 5 drank hers before Black John Licorice, which surprises him. Numbuh 5: Oh, did you say something, Johnny Cakes? of his pirates pours more sugar in Black John's mug. Black John Licorice: Not bad, lassie. But ye be swimming off the charts now. This challenge is to the death of your blood sugar levels. his sugar licorice skull with candy swords is shown on screen. Black John and Numbuh 5 continue their challenge by drinking gallons of sugar. They drink, and drink, and drink, and drink until Numbuh 5 gets into a sugar rush. Black John Licorice: Aw, will ya look at that. It's almost time. Heinrich Von Marzipan: Help me, Abigail! Black John Licorice: 'Tis your turn, lassie. Think ye can do it? John Licorice gives Numbuh 5 the last mug full of sugar. Right before she drinks it, Heinrich screams in pain as the seed begins to sprout roots from his nose, ears and mouth. Black John Licorice: Look, lads, the seed grows! Last chance to save your friend's life, girly! 5 goes to drink her sugar. But because of the sugar rush she is having, she passes out. Black John Licorice: I told ye no one could outsugar me timbers! back into his human form along with his crew Ah, look, lads! The licorice seed is returning us to normal! Looks like old John beats ya, lassie! Numbuh 5: Wasn't t-t-tryin' to beat you, J-J-John. I w-w-was stallin' ya! Now! and Gooey run up to the top of the island with football helmets on. Chewy holds Heinrich while Gooey kicks the seed out of his stomach, sending the seed flying. Black John Licorice: The seed! No! seed falls down the hill. Black John Licorice: No, please! No!!! John Licorice and his crew revert back to their licorice forms. Black John Licorice's Pirate 4: What the? No! We're changing back! laughs and eats one of his lollipops. Black John Licorice: After so many years, black licorice all over again! You have dawned us to a life of living licorice! Numbuh 5: Over the teeth and through the gums! Look out, John! Here comes the sun! sun rises. Black John Licorice: Huh? No! It-it can't be morning already! John Licorice's crew collapse and die. Black John Licorice: You'll pay for this! out his sword Ah! Ah! You! has his body begins to fall apart John Licorice growls and crawls towards Numbuh 5 and Stickybeard. Stickybeard fills two mugs with sugar and gives one to Numbuh 5. Black John Licorice: I'll get you for this! John Licorice reaches out his hand, but he suddenly dies just before he can do anything. Stickybeard and Numbuh 5 toast victory against Black John and his crew moments before Numbuh 5 passes out. The scene changes to Stickybeard driving his ship with Heinrich and Numbuh 5 on board. Numbuh 5: Oh, hey, Heiny. Heinrich Von Marzipan: Abigail, I...I... never got ein chance to thank you for saving me. Numbuh 5: Aw, that's cool. Maybe this makes us even for Guatemala? Heinrich Von Marzipan: Not even close! Not even if you saved mein life two-thousand times! I... Numbuh 5: Chill out, man. Numbuh 5 was just kidding. And besides, you can thank me once we get back. Heinrich Von Marzipan: Uh, back where? locked away in the KND Artic Prison Very funny, Abigail Lincoln! I'll get out! Und I'll finally have my revenge on you, Abigail! episode ends with Black John's ship approaching the KND Artic Prison while Black John laughs, indicating that he and his crew are still alive. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 5 Transcripts